


6:02 AM, SUNRISE

by Rainbowww



Category: ARMY - Fandom
Genre: M/M, bts - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-23 05:21:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14325501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowww/pseuds/Rainbowww





	6:02 AM, SUNRISE

###  SUNRISE 

 

“Ah! It’s here! We’re here!” Jungkook exclaimed excitedly, he climbed up to the hill.

“Jungkook, could you please slow down?” Jimin asked, standing by the foot of the hill.

“You’re going to miss it, hyung!” Jungkook replied, hopping like a little bunny. 

“Why won’t you go ahead first?” Taehyung asked. He leaned onto a tree for support as he tried to catch his breath.

“Alright! But hurry up, hyung!” Jungkook replied, walking up to the higher end of the hill,

“I should’ve slept earlier.. How does he have so much energy?” Jimin asked, glancing at Taehyung for his reaction.

Taehyung shrugged, “He’s probably just really excited,” 

Jungkook smiled to himself, it was a tradition among him and his friends. Every year, during summer break, they’d stay at a cabin Taehyung inherited from his family for a week and they would climb the hill nearby to watch the sunrise on the first day to celebrate. 

Jungkook arrived at the higher end of the hill and stood there. The cold wind blew against him which made him shiver slightly but he was far too excited to see the sunrise to even care. 

He held his camera in his hands, he checked his watch. 6:01 AM. 

He looked up ahead to the horizon, his eyes glimmered in excitement as he saw the sun rise above the horizon.

It was such a beautiful sight to Jungkook, how the sun rose above the horizon and day clashes with night. 

He lifted the camera and began to take pictures. After he took a few, he scrolled through his pictures. He felt satisfied with his work until something caught his eye in one of his pictures. 

A silhouette of a man. He tilted his head and looked up from his camera to see the silhouette. It startled him slightly, he felt his heart sink but he remained calm. 

He slowly approached the man, “Excuse me?” Jungkook said, reaching towards the man’s shoulder.

The man turned around hastily before Jungkook could lay his hand on his shoulder. “Don’t touch me,” the man said coldly.

Jungkook withdrew his hand, surprised by his reaction. “A-Alright, my apologies,” Jungkook replied, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

The man kept quiet and stared at Jungkook. Jungkook stared deeply into the man’s eyes. He felt a sense of warm travel throughout his body. If was as if—

“Do I know you?” Jungkook asked, 

The man quietly stood there before he responded, “Of course not,” He replied with a soft smile.

The soft smile made Jungkook’s heart flutter. It made him feel safe and secure. Jungkook’s gaze fell onto the floor as he nodded. 

“My name is Jeon Jungkook,” Jungkook introduced himself with a smile. Stretching his hand out for a handshake. 

“My name is Min Yoongi,” Yoongi replied, he stared at Jungkook’s hand. “I can’t touch you, at applies to you as well,” He said with an apologetic smile.

“A-Ah, that’s alright,” Jungkook withdrew his hand once again. “But why?” Jungkook asked curiously.

“I’m not human,” Yoongi said without hesitation. 

 

• 6:02 AM, SUNRISE •  



End file.
